He came back
by spoil3dg3nius
Summary: Ginny's POV when she found out Harry was killed at the end of the battle. HP/GW. A Hinny one-shot.


Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. I tried my best. Hope you guys like this and please leave review.

Disclaimer: All credits to JKR.

It was morning, the day after Voldemort threatened Harry to give himself up unless he wished to let his friends die. Ginny was in the great hall, helping madam Pomphrey and Luna. She couldn't sleep a wink, and couldn't find out where Harry was. Last night she saw Ron and Hermione entering great hall looking pale as white. She went straight to them and asked, rather demanded to tell them where Harry was. They didn't give a straight answer. Which was definitely not good. She knew that, that idiot was too noble, too self-sacrificing, he would kill himself than to see his friends lay dead. Wait! That's not he did last night, or did he? NO, he can't be that fool. Everyone need him, she need him. Although their relationship ended the day Dumbledore died, she didn't get to bat-bogey him. No, he needed to stay alive. There was no way she was going to live in a world with no Harry Potter. Too many possibilities running in her head and all of them coming into the same conclusion which is not good. After drinking tea, she went out of the great hall, on her way to Gryffindor common room.

Outside is a mess. The huge gate of the castle was completely demolished by a giant last night. She gives a quick glance and grimaced for her fallen comrade. At that moment, she saw something,

Several death eaters, including Voldemort, was standing at the once existed front gate of Hogwarts castle. Voldemort, that thing, the one responsible for all of Harry's miseries, was standing quite smugly holding a wand at his neck. Why is he here? Suddenly his voice boomed the entire castle.

"Harry Potter is dead..."

That's all she could hear. What no, he must be joking, spluttering lies of course, which is Tom so expert in. He couldn't be just dead, he is...

Then her eyes flick over, and she wished she was blind.

There, just beside Voldemort, Hagrid is holding someone in his hand, the kind-hearted giant is crying uncontrollably.

Ginny's emotions are swirling through her-she is tired, she is angry that Harry isn't with her, numb at the thought of something happening to her.

She took a step forward.

The sky is grey like it is mourning the loss of a beautiful soul. The owls were screeching constantly in the owlery even they have stopped.

_NO_

He was still in his school robes and those baggy hand me down clothes he got from his relatives, whom she hopes to one day hexed so badly.

_NO_

It's a dream right. It had to be. After all, last night was too much. She was still not over from one of her favorite brother's loss. This can't be true. It's just a bad dream. Just a BAD DREAM.

_No, this isn't him_. Her mind straight up refused.

She takes another step forward.

He is probably drooling in his room, like always in the Burrow. Her mind gets louder. trying to jerk her body way.

But no. He is there. She is here. Everything is real.

"NO"

This time it was not her inner voice, it was Neville. " I should have stopped him then."

_What?_

"Nevile what are you saying? Where?when?" I asked still controlling my emotions _barely_.

"We met at the staircase. He asked me to kill Nagini but he promised he wasn't going to do anything dumb.. but...", he didn't need to finish his sentence.

Then it hit her like a train wreck. He was there, just behind her, while she was comforting that little girl. How could she forget that earthy peaty aroma, with a touch of lilac, how he smelt after every quidditch practice, that messy untameable hair, which everyone once tried to make it set, but she likes that messiness. He was there. Just behind her. And she couldn't stop her.

Ginny felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest.

She dimly remembered sinking to his knees, one hand clutching her heart.

_It too much. I can't._

She heard the rustling of footsteps as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of the chosen one's death for themselves. All with an expression of shock, dread and most of all hopelessness.

"NO!"

The scream was more terrible because she had never expected or demanded that professor McGonagall could make such a sound.

She can't hold it anymore. "NO! NO!" Harry! Harry!" A strangled cry tears out of her mouth as she pushes her way through the crowd and race towards him.

_It can't be true. It can't be true. You can't be dead. You can't be dead._

Her father wraps his arms around and pulls her back, away from Harry no doubt saving her life in the process, but she doesn't care. She needs to touch her Harry, she needs to feel her Harry again, this is too real, this is too much. Her body is numb, and she faintly recognizes the sobs wracking her body, and the screams for her harry still piercing the air.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shoots a silencing spell at them, and her screams die in her throat, and the silence makes the pain tenfold. Tears cascade her cheeks, and her silent screams for harry bounce around in her head.

_I can't live without you, Harry. You can't be gone. I had barely managed to live these last few months without you. I had only held myself together because I knew that the war would end eventually, that you would be back for me._

_So much for that._ The rational part of her brain points out the obvious. Harry Potter is dead. He's gone, never coming back. His sparkling green eyes, the ones she fell in love with, are closed forever, cold, dull, and lifeless.

She is a sobbing helpless mess now, once again in her father's arms. How is she supposed to hold herself? The walls are crumbling now. All she can think now, is her love for Harry, the thought of their future, together. He would survive, they would be together again, maybe get married and have a few kids. How is she supposed to forget all about this? All of their fond memories.. are now and will be haunting her, always reminding her, he is...Gone.

_You can't be._

When they broke up, she understood. It was temporary, to keep her safe. To make sure Voldemort wouldn't go after her. She had promised him, although he was unsure of his survival still, she promised him. She would be waiting. She meant it, and she still does.

_I love you, Harry. I always will._

"You see?" Voldemort proclaims, striding back and forth next to where Harry's body now lays. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Her blood boiled. How dare he talks about Harry like that?

"He beat you!" Ron yells from next to her, and the charm breaks. Her voice joins the others, screaming that he's lying, that Harry was better than he could ever be until another spell cuts their voices off once more.

" He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort says, relishing the lie because it obviously was one. Ha! Harry would never do that. "Killed while trying to save himself.."

There are a flash and bang and Nevile hits the ground in front of Voldemort. Ginny gasped, but even as her eyes focus on Nevile and Voldemort, my thoughts remain resolutely on you. Always you.

A soft small part of her brain reminds her it's all real. That she won't get to see him again, hear his voice, see his smile, melt in his embrace; where she feels safe, just like that day she felt in chamber of secrets, feel his lips on her, like she had wanted for so long, but had only finally gotten at the end of her fifth year. But most of her is grasping at straws, fervently hoping and praying that, by some miracle, he is still alive, that any minute he'll get back up, start fighting again, that he'll come back.

_That you'll come back to me._

_Come on, come on don't leave like this._

Voldemort's voice washes over her, arguing with Neville. She faintly registers the cheers rising through the crowd for Dumbledore's Army, but when She raises her voice to join in, it comes out as a strained cry. She has already lost too much. She already lost Fred, her brother. She wasn't ready to lose him too.

He can't be gone. It's not possible. He is the reason she is still fighting. He is the reason everyone is fighting. He is the Chosen One, the _boy-who-lived, _the only hope in this war, the only one who can defeat Voldemort.

_Is it that bad that I don't care about that?_

NO, She doesn't fucking care about him being the chosen one right now. She cares about Harry. She cares about the boy, she fell in love with, the real person, the one with the sea-green eyes, always twinkling mischievously, that goofy grin he always gives her, when he deliberately makes her angry, that person is Harry. Any minute now he'll stand up and start fighting again.

_Right?_

He is the only one who can end this hopeless war, the only one who can finish it. Please WAKE UP!

And then, as the centaurs charge, giant's battle, and Neville pulls the sword of Gryffindor out of the flaming Sorting Hat, something happens. Just like she knew it would.

_You came back to me._


End file.
